1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which is represented by a facsimile or a printer, and particularly, relates to a recording apparatus which is provided with both a scanner function and a recording function.
2. Related Art
Among recording apparatuses which are represented by a facsimile or a printer, further, in the recording apparatus which performs recording on a recording medium by discharging ink, there is a recording apparatus which is called a multifunction printer or the like provided with both a scanner function and a recording function. Many multifunction printers include a flatbed-shaped scanner portion, for example, on an upper portion of a main body (recording portion) of the apparatus which performs ink jet recording.
A multifunction printer illustrated in JP-A-2013-58980 is also an example thereof. The multifunction printer has a technical problem to be solved in that, when a copy operation of a document which is larger than the maximum readable size of the scanner portion occurs, the document which is pushed out from the scanner portion and droops down covers a sheet ejected from the recording portion, and a user has difficulty in confirming an image recorded on the sheet. The multifunction printer of JP-A-2013-58980 for solving the problem shifts a paper sheet ejection area with respect to a readable area of the scanner portion.
However, when the above-described various large-sized documents (documents of which sizes are greater than a size of a document reading area) are read, a plurality of reading operations is performed (division reading), and the obtained images are linked with each other inside the recording apparatus (or in a connected outer computer). Accordingly, an image of the entire document can be obtained.
When a plurality of times of a document reading operation is performed in this manner, the user is required to rotate the document, and it cannot be said that operability is excellent.
In addition, when the document of which the size is greater than the size of the document reading area is read, there is a case where a part which is pushed out from a document table in the document covers an operation portion, and the operability deteriorates. The multifunction printer in JP-A-2013-58980 considers visibility of the image recorded on the sheet, but inconvenience such as when the above-described document covers the operation portion is not considered.